pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost in a Island
Phineas and Ferb had won a trip to The S.S. Tipton, but when they hit an iceberg. The Flynn-Fletchers, Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, Albert, Perry, Pinky, Zack and Cody get lost in a island, but they Have seen that all of them have super- bad luck.. Meanwhile, Perry and Dr. Doof are Trapped by O.W.C.A and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.E.N. this is Like Rugrats Go Wild! Chapter 1: You Have Won a Trip! Phineas and Ferb has enter a contest on the computer about going on a cool cruise. Meanwhile, on The S.S. Tipton (The Suite Life on Deck) Mr. Mosbey is picking a winner. Then it said, The Flynn-Fletcher family. They called them away from the sea to Danville. While mom and dad were sleeping. RING RING The phone rang. Hello? Hello? Hello, why are you calling this late in the morning-- Dad You and your family have won a cruise! Come by at 6:00 At The Danville Harbor!-- Mr. Mosbey The next day, dad told everyone that they won a trip! Then the whole gang got ready to leave, but some of the parents can't come because they're sea sick. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa won a trip to an island. When Phineas, Ferb and the gang got on it an evil ewe villain, Jerry J. Made the boat go to the iceberg. Jerry J Knows About Perry and Pinky and captured all The O.W.C.A and He Dressed as Mr. Mosbey and stole all the People from The Real S.S. Tipton. Then The ship has hit The iceberg. Everyone get on the lifeboats!-- - Jerry J. Everyone gets on life boat, but Jerry J. didn't give the Flynn-Fletcher's an lifeboat. Then All of them went underwater. Then couple of days later all of them are stranded on a little island. Then Doof and Vanessa were on the island. Back in Danville, Emily is worried about Ferb. Because Candace text-ed Stacy before her phone was broken. Jeremy was worried about Candace and the others. Everyone was so worried they all went on a plane to see if they're OK. ( Starts singing "It's OK." ) Then the plane crashed. All of them fell into a mountain. Then they panic. What should we do!!! Maybe eat each other!-- Emily starts feeling hungry. OK, OK, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH --- Everyone Everyone's running in pain from Emily. Meanwhile on that island, the whole Gang is sleeping on sand. Until A crab Ate Ferb's Pants. After Ferb Scream in pain, everyone woke up.But Phineas found something fishy. Hey! where's Perry? -- asks Phineas And where's Pinky?-- asks Isabella Oh no, we lost Perry and Pinky!!!! screamed Phineas and Isabella Kiss me Isabella !- Said Phineas Then they kissed, making Phineas, thus Isabella's Mom and Dad angry. Then Mom and Dad told them to get lost! While Phineas and Isabella crying meet a lot of little birds, The Tiki Birds and The Angry Birds! Wow, Cool! ( Starts singing Tiki Room ) As Phineas and Isabella were dancing to the song Perry and Pinky were roped by Jerry J. He also trapped Dr.Doofenshrimtz by monkeys! While the monkeys were biting the rope. Well, this is the end Perry The Platypus and what's Your Name?-- Doof WOOF!- Pinky Ok...- Doof Meanwhile back on Emily and the running people. Emily was as hungry as ever, until all of them fell out of the mountain. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!--- All All of them fell and some broke their heads, like Stacy. They were so broken and they had to go still go find Phineas and Ferb. Then Buford remembered! Albert and Irving were there! Wait, why didn't you go? -- Emily I'm Sea Sick--- Buford But you went to the beach with me last week. -- Emily Well, I wasn't sea sick last time!- Buford Everyone started to fight then fall again. They fell on a volcano! They almost died but Stacy had a rope and everyone climb on it. But someone fell... Buford's Goodie Bag full of candy. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- Buford No is right! You should have shard! -- Emily Well, I got an other one! But that one had a big rainbow lollipop!-- Buford Rainbow, Goodie Bag what happened to Buford?-- Stacy ( Everyone looks at Buford ) What! We're on the next chapter! Let's just hurry......What-- Buford Heh, heh, we have over 100 more words, okay!-- Emily Then they went on there adventure. Meanwhile on Phineas and Isabella with Angry Birds and The Tiki Birds! Phineas and Isabella are trying to make a house and they did. It was nice but they saw their old house they made ( Phineas Family Swiss ). And it was broken by the Pink Lava.( LOL) Then they fixed it. Meanwhile Mom and them were trying to live but they found out that Ferb, Irving, and Baljeet were gone and looking for Phineas and Isabella. When they found them they had a little party. Meanwhile on Doof and Perry, they escape by feeding the monkeys. Wow! That was crazy now let's get out of here ! ( Everyone starts running ) Heh, Heh, your not to kill them monkeys!--- Jerry J Wow, why are you-- Doof I'm not telling. Know you must die!-- Jerry J The monkeys chase Dr. Doof and Perry. Wait who forgot about Pinky! They ran and ran and ran and then The Monkeys hit them in the HEAD. Then they were token to the dead ray. They were so scared but Perry and Pinky's arms are little so they escape, shut the laser and ran away with Doof. Monkeys Get Them!---- Jerrry J Chapter 2: Stacy, Emily, Buford, Jenny and Jeremy's Adventure Coming Soon Season 10 is a episode of lost in a land. Stacy, Emily, Buford, and other teens are working about... Logo Variant Universal Pictures The Universal 100th Anniversary Logo uses the NBCUniversal byline Walt Disney Pictures The castle is on an island. Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Crossovers